


A Rare Sighting

by Taupefox59



Series: Flash Bang #1 - Bingo (Team Green) [36]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bigfoot - Freeform, Flash Fic, cryptid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taupefox59/pseuds/Taupefox59
Summary: It's definitely not the rare object they're looking for, when they accidentally encounter something that might be Bigfoot.For bingo square #2 - Cryptids





	A Rare Sighting

**Author's Note:**

> un-beta'd. If you catch anything, please let me know!
> 
> Con/Crit always welcome.

“You’re sure you know where you’re taking us.” Alec asked, raising an eyebrow in skepticism.

 

“Yeah, of course! I mean, it’s been a long time since I’ve been there, but I absolutely know where it is. I could never forget. It’s really the kind of thing that just sears itself into your brain, you know?”

 

“No.” Alec said, keeping his voice flat. He couldn’t quite hide his smile though, so he turned away, to share the look with Magnus. Alec was starting to like Simon, but he wasn’t quite ready to admit that yet.

 

“Alright, enough.” Maia said, putting her hands on her hips. “I have homework to do tonight, so if we could get this show on the road, that would be great.”

 

“Of course!” Magnus said, rubbing his hands together. He took a step away from the group before drawing a portal into existence. “Now, remember Simon. You’re leading us all.”

 

“‘ _ Think only of where we’re going and of nothing else _ ’. I know. I’ve got it.”

 

“Very well then.” Magnus said, and then gestured to the portal. “After you.”

 

Maia’s hand was on Simon’s elbow. Alec had a hand on Maia’s shoulder, and Magnus took Alec’s other hand. Following Simon, they walked through the portal.

 

The air on the other side was the crisp, bright air of high altitudes and and trees. It was just cold enough to have a bit of a bite, but not unpleasantly chilled.

 

“So. Where are we, exactly?” Maia asked, turning to face her boyfriend.

 

Simon shook his head. “Somewhere in Ontario. Luke brought me and Clary here a couple times when we were kids.”

Alec looked around, before he shook his head. “Do we have any idea where it is in this forest?”

 

Magnus looked at his boyfriend. “I’m pretty sure that’s why you brought me, darling.”

 

Alec smiled. “Right, yes. Thank you.”

 

Magnus smiled back and rubbed a hand down Alec’s arm before turning back to the group. “Let’s get to it then!” Magnus slid his feet apart for a more solid stance and called up his magic, letting himself sink into the space where he could track their lost artifact.

 

It was then that they heard a growl in the trees. Magnus paused, and they all stared at the forest in front of them.

 

“What was that?” Maia asked.

 

“I don’t know.” Magnus replied with a frown.

 

The trees in front of them shook, there was another rumble, and then a massive beast came crashing through the forest in front of them. It had to have been at least ten feet tall, with long, shaggy, light-brown hair.

 

It didn’t pay any attention to them, though, and kept running until it disappeared over the crest of a hill on the mountainside.

 

“I don’t believe it.” Magnus whispered, in awe.

 

“Was that Bigfoot?” Simon asked, after a long moment of shocked silence.

 

Maia nodded, still stunned. “I think it was.”

 

Alec just looked at all of them in complete confusion. “What’s bigfoot?”


End file.
